codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinadan (Megiddo)
The Dinadan''' is the chosen knightmare frame of Johann Ernst, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Two in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Generally looks like the Gundam Throne Eins from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its hadron launcher takes after the Throne Eins GN Launcher, i.e. mounted over the right shoulder on the right side of the cockpit pod, while its hadron rifle looks like the Eins GN Beam Rifle. For colors, it is painted in the same dark gray scheme as the Throne Eins. 'Design' One of the first true artillery type knightmares to come into existence, the Dinadan ''was specifically designed for long-range bombardment and fire support. For this, its main weapon is a hadron launcher mounted over its right shoulder, which combined with its advanced sensor systems allow the ''Dinadan to engage targets beyond nominal sensor ranges. Complimenting this weapon is a hadron rifle, a handheld version of the weapon type, and a pair of slash harkens are mounted on its forearms. And finally for melee capability, the Dinadan ''is equipped with a pair of maser vibration daggers, which are kept in hip ports when not in use. 'Armaments' ;*Hadron Launcher : The ''Dinadan's primary weapon. The hadron launcher is a beam weapon that functions by firing concentrated hadron particles, which are released as a dark-red blast energy capable of destroying almost anything in their path. Comparable to the ''Mordred'' and ''Lancelot'''s handheld units, the Dinadan's'' launcher is just as powerful and possesses even longer range, such that it can snipe a target from several kilometers distance. ;*Hadron Rifle : The Dinadan's secondary weapon. The hadron rifle is essentially a scaled down, hand-held version of the traditional hadron cannon. Though less powerful, the hadron rifle has a higher rate of fire than a cannon or launcher, and has better performance at short to medium ranges. The unit equipped to the Dinadan ''is a prototype, and is continuously being researched upon for mass production. ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The ''Dinadan's harkens, mounted on the knightmare's forearms, are smaller models meant as backup weapons and utility units. ;*Maser Vibration Dagger : The Dinadan's sole melee weapons. More or less standard maser vibration weapons, only with shorter blade lengths than average. As the Dinadan ''was meant more for long-range fighting, the daggers are meant to be backup weapons for when enemy units manage to cross the distance and engage the knightmare at point blank. That being said however, Johann, who is a talented fighter with most types of weapons, often likes to subvert this intention and engage at close-range himself, fighting opponents with longer reaches with his daggers on equal footing. It is said that he has even fought the Bismarck Waldstein (who is consequently his brother-in-law) and the [[Bedivere (Megiddo)|''Bedivere]] with these weapons on several occasions. '''System Features ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : As with most Britannian knightmares, the Dinadan ''has a pair of miniature factsphere sensor cameras mounted within its chest. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the ''Dinadan ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera : As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Dinadan ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like magenta colored "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Dinadan's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System : The Dinadan ''carries a standard sensor package, not unlike those of most knightmares. One deviation, however, is that the sensors are fine-tuned for long-range targeting. ;*'Druid System Analysis Complex''' : Something of a combination between a radar and a supercomputer, the Druid System is a special type of sensor that can analyze a specified target(s) and provide in-depth and precise data regarding its specifications, functions and possible movements. Originally the Druid System was designed to analyze Thought Elevators and other such ruins, but it can also be applied to conventional warfare too. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : Designed from the beginning for high mobility, the Dinadan ''is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System : Based on data obtained from the original [[Lancelot (Megiddo)|''Lancelot]], the Dinadan ''is equipped with a standard Blaze Luminous system. Mounted in the ''Dinadan's arms in similar arrangement to the Lancelot, the Blaze Luminous provide the Dinadan ''a secondary defense against enemy weapons and attacks, notably energy weapons such as hadron cannons, radiant wave surgers or blitz weaponry. Otherwise they hold no defining function beyond the standards of its type. 'History' Created for the usage of Johann Ernst, Knight of Two and "Owl of Britannia", the ''Dinadan ''is marked as one of the first true artillery knightmare frames to come to existence. Although artillery type knightmares had been researched upon by engineers from Britannia and other nations of the world, it would not be until the Dinadan's'' production that such a concept would come to fruitation. As the Knight of Two (the second highest of the Knights of the Round), Johann has made effective use of the Dinadan throughout the Great World War, in which he has employed it as both a combat unit and as a mobile command vehicle. Amongst his most noteworthy engagements are the conquests of Spain and the British Isles, the invasion of France and later on, engaging the Chinese Liberation Army and the reborn Black Knights in Area 22 (China).